Gekigangar Brings Fools Together
by Kurokawa
Summary: (Yaoi and shounen-ai) Akito realizes what a great friend he has and knows for sure that he likes him but...is Gai just playing around? Akito must tell Gai the truth!
1. Realizations of Love

Title: Gekigandar Brings Fools Together  
  
Author: Kurokawa/Shinichiro/Niki-sama/Oreo-sama/Billie Damnit  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gai or Akito or Nadesico but...all fans should own the right to bash Yurika (even if I don't really in this chappy. blargh)  
  
Chapter 1: Realizations of Love  
  
It was early and I was dead tired. I'll admit I wasn't used to waking up early to working as a cook, it used to be easy. If only I wasn't such a wimp, I would be back home with a normal job living a normal life.  
  
Then again, it's half my fault for waking up so early, I shouldn't whine.  
  
"Hey, Gai, wake up!" I said, shaking the shoulders of my friend. We were in the same room now. I was pretty happy about it all. Not only did we get to talk about Gekigandar and watch the show all the time but...in the short time I've known him, he has grown to be a very special person to me.  
  
"Eh? Akito? Wuzzawant? The great Gai is..." He paused, yawning, "trying to recuperate for a day of fighting evil...and....saving..." Slowly Gai's words sank into un-hearable mumbles then he was asleep again.  
  
"Gai! Remember? You said we could see the 14th episode before we start work today." I said happily, shaking him once more. Gai shifted more, either ignoring me or not being awake. I tried my luck again, shaking him. I knew it wasn't really getting me anywhere but it was my human reflex to try until I get what I want.   
  
"Gai-san! Wake up!" I moaned, moving his face to look at me. As I saw his face, I knew for sure he was dead asleep. But...for this once I really looked at him. He was actually a rather attractive man. While asleep, he looked so peaceful and calm. At once, I didn't want to wake him anymore. That enjoyable hyper Gai can wait until he's gotten all the rest he wants. Gai deserved whatever I could give him.  
  
I looked at him longer, not wanting to go back to sleep. All the thoughts that hurt my brain while Yurika yelled at me and cried for me to listen were gone and I thought only of Gai. He was my dearest friend in the world. It took so little time to realize that. He truly understood me and I understood him. There was a connection between us brought together by a simple anime. Was it that it had touched both our hearts and we noticed, or was it that we had noticed each other and we touched each other's hearts? Was this sudden way of thought inside his head as well? Am I just beginning to become desperate for someone to love? No, I won't let myself think that way anymore. So what if the world hates me, because I'm in love with the greatest guy in the universe...Gai Daigoji. I'll let the world laugh at me some other time, for this realization took priority to me now. It wasn't crazy, I've fallen for him and that's how my heart goes. I'll accept it this way.  
  
Slowly, I lowered my head until I was very close to Gai. I looked at the detail in his face as sighed deeply. Without too much thought, I placed my lips on his for a small moment, just to me selfish for a second. All I want is Gai right now.  
  
Suddenly before I left his lips, I felt a tug. Gai was awake?! In sudden shock, my brain went numb but I soon noticed that he was kissing me back. My Gai was showing me that maybe this feeling wasn't so one-sided. I enjoyed it. My heart started beat regularly and I got used to it, finally feeling good about kissing someone.  
  
As our lips parted, I gazed once again at the face of the one I admired with a new glory. His eyes were still closed but there was a small smirk on his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I didn't remember ever being so happy in my life. I cuddled close to him and rested my head on his chest.  
  
"I love you..." Gai muttered. Touched, I wrapped my arms around him, "Miss Nanako..." He finished. Well, I should have known better than to think he'd actually tell me that, but I seriously didn't care anymore. Right now I'm gonna forget my past and just be embraced by my future.  
  
I wonder what he'll think when he wakes up?  
  
Author's Note: Ya, it's short. I think I might continue it with more Gai and Akito Fluff-ness. Review PLEEEEASE! ^^ And if you wanna be mean about it, just don't be dumb about it. that is sooo annoying. I can deal with criticism but GEEZ! Ok, that's all. (tell me if u want me to continue, the other chaps. would be longer!) 


	2. Just What I Wanted

Chapter 2: Just What I Wanted  
  
I bustled around the kitchen in a way I hadn't before. Mrs. Howmei was constructing with a sustained voice what we were all supposed to be doing but I wasn't really paying attention. I was making Gai something special. I admitted making food to win him over way cheesy but at least I could see him enjoy it. That's why it had to be perfect.   
  
"Moooooorning, Akito!" I heard an all too familiar voice screech. I quivered as I turned to see Yurika's bright face, chipper as usual.  
  
"Morning, Yurika." I moaned, trying to hint I didn't want to talk....but she wouldn't go away.  
  
"What are you doing? Is that for me? It's so pretty! You're so generous, my loving Akito! You're always thinking of me!" She grabbed at a fork as she spied Gai's food. I wasn't about to let her have it.  
  
"N-no, Yurika....I have something...later...somewhere else." I said quietly, pushing the food slowly away from her crazed eyes.  
  
"Oh! I should have known! Akito wouldn't just make food for me, he probably bought be a biiiig teddy bear! Or even a reservation to take a long stroll on the beach!"  
  
I was almost writing this all down in my head as she said them. I had to get her away quick though; Gai had to be coming.   
  
"Ok, Yurika! You had better get going now..." I suggested, "It's a real bust morning today." I supposed I was too late when I heard the door open into the dining room. I looked out and saw Gai walk through. I wondered when he looked around confused if he was looking for me. I didn't want Yurika to be here right now so i had to think quick.  
  
"Yurika! Look over there!" I pointed fiercely to my side and she looked that way too.  
  
"What is it?" Yurika pondered.  
  
"I don't know, check it out!" I said, confused on what to do. To my luck, she nodded and walked that way. I grabbed the plate containing Gai's breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Gai!" I called. He looked my way and smiled. I smiled too.  
  
"Oi, Akito! What's that?" Gai said, obviously meaning the food. I pushed it towards him, partially blushing.  
  
"I made it for you!" I said, hoping Yurika hadn't found whatever I sent her looking for. Gai clapped his hands together with a sort of twinkle in his eye.  
  
"It's...it's....just what I wanted! Thank you Akito!" He cried as he took the plate. I knew he would want that, it was what his favorite Gekigangar character had eaten before we had to stop watching last night. It was only a coincidence that Miss Nanako had served it to him.   
  
I saw him go over to a table and begin eating and I smiled. I was glad he wasn't allergic to it or some other horrible thing. Just then Yurika came over to me, out of breath.  
  
"Akito..." She said slowly, "I...I could find--" Just then a screen popped up. It was Megumi.   
  
"Captain! You are needed on deck!" Megumi said.  
  
"Aww, do I gotta?" Yurika unprofessionally answered. I can't believe her immaturity. After a small rally, Yurika decided to go. I waved my good-byes and sat down next to Gai. His plate seemed practically empty.   
  
"Do you like it?" I asked. He looked at another spoonful he had and grinned.  
  
"I'll ask the questions! Did you make this yourself?" Gai asked. I paused a moment then nodded slightly. He nodded too, "It's real good. I guess you're not a bad cook as well as a pilot." He said.  
  
I felt real proud then. Gai seemed to really like me after all. I was so happy. I was a bout to say thank you when he continued on.  
  
"Stop doing that, you're making me look bad!" He finished. Shattered, all shattered. Gai was an interesting person indeed. Not to mention hard to get at. As he got up from his seat to put his dish away I watched him leave in silence. As I sighed and put my hands on my face I saw him quickly look over his shoulder at me then look away again. I supposed then that there was no turning back, I wanted Gai. I really did.  
  
[To be Continued]  
  
AN: i dunno what I'm gonna do when Gai dies... *sniffles* Hows about it never happens . *sigh* I'll see when it happens. Thanks for all your reviews, people. I know Nadesico isn't wildly popular so it's ever harder for people to like this particular yaoi pairing so it means a lot that I know you're there! Thankees! 


End file.
